


The Curse Of A Hundred Loves

by LostInPurgatory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Purgatory, Season/Series 08
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInPurgatory/pseuds/LostInPurgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hat ein sehr spezielles Problem, bei deren Lösung ihn Cas tatkräftig unterstützt</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse Of A Hundred Loves

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Curse of a Hundred Loves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684730) by [cymbalism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymbalism/pseuds/cymbalism). 



„Ja, ja, gib mir eine Sekunde“, rief Dean aus dem Badezimmer heraus, als Sam an die Tür hämmerte. 

„Alter, du bist da schon fast eine Stunde drin. Wir müssen los.“ Sams Stimme entfernte sich, durch die Tür gedämpft, und Dean hoffte, dass er das unterdrückte Stöhnen nicht mehr hören konnte, welches ihm entschlüpfte.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, nur–“ 

Dean war in einem schlechten Zustand. Er hatte sich an diesem Morgen bereits zweimal einen runtergeholt und jedes Mal resultierte es erneut in der Verfassung, in der er begonnen hatte – steil aufgerichtet. Das erste Mal hatte er es einfach nur so getan. Ein schneller Handjob in der Dusche, gespeist von einer Morgenlatte, kaum im Kopf verbliebener Träume an einen straffen Körper und etwas mit Federn. Doch sein Ständer kam augenblicklich zurück. Er reckte sich bereits nach den zwei Minuten, die er zum Einseifen benötigte, wieder keck in die Höhe. Er kümmerte sich abermals darum, versuchte es mit langen Bewegungen und ein bisschen massieren seiner Hoden, um alles gewissenhaft aus seinem System herauszuarbeiten. Als er kam fühlte er sich gut, gut genug, um ein wenig zu keuchen, und danach breitete sich ein wohliges, warmes Brennen tief in seinen Eingeweiden aus. Sobald er jedoch damit begann, sich abzutrocknen, war sein Körper schon wieder Feuer und Flamme. 

„Was zur Hölle?“, murmelte Dean, während er dagegen ankämpfte. Mit seiner Lippe zwischen den Zähnen zog er dennoch den Reißverschluss vorsichtig nach oben, dann klopfte er sich wie ein Dreizehnjähriger in der Biologiestunde auf den Schritt, doch es half nicht. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis es schmerzte. „Mistkerl“, spuckte er, als das warme Glimmen in seinem Inneren sich in ein heftiges Zwicken wandelte, als würde ihm jemand in die Eier treten, und er drückte unwillkürlich die halbe Zahnpasta aus deren Tube. 

„Dean? Bist du okay da drin?“ Dieses Mal war seine Stimme näher. Dean konnte ihn sich genau vorstellen, mit dessen Ohr an der Tür. 

„Ja, Sammy, ja. Hab hier nur eine unbedeutende Sache mit der, äh, Zahnpasta.“ 

Der Schmerz tötete seinen Ständer nicht ab. Er war noch genauso hart wie vorher und er _tat weh._ Es verhielt sich sogar so, dass, je länger Dean es zu ignorieren und das Zahnpastachaos zu beseitigen versuchte, es ihn umso schlimmer quälte. Er könnte es nochmal versuchen, dachte er. Ohnehin fühlte er sich, als würde er jeden Augenblick platzen, es sollte nicht viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Das verdammte Ding musste verschwinden, wie es das nun mal tun sollte. Wimmernd holte Dean ihn wieder heraus und pumpte sich selbst hastig, indes er sich über das Waschbecken lehnte. „Komm schon, komm schon, komm schon“, bettelte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Irgendwas ging hier vor sich, etwas definitiv Unnatürliches, aber er war nicht sicher, wie viel dieser neue Grundsatz abdeckte, den er mit Sam geschlossen hatte, nämlich sich umeinander zu kümmern und aufrichtig zueinander zu sein. Es gab einfach Scheiße, die man von seinem Bruder nicht wissen wollte. 

Das sollte nicht so verflucht gut sein. Plumpes, verzweifeltes Wichsen sollte sich nicht so anfühlen wie ein dreiviertelstündiger, raffinierter Handjob. 

„Dean, bist du –?“ Und das war offiziell Sams völlig verblüffte Stimme. 

Dean verstaute sein Glied so schnell wie möglich, säuberte Hände sowie Waschbecken und riss die Tür auf, sich absolut bewusst, dass er ein errötetes und erhitztes Wrack war. „Wir haben ein Problem.“ 

Sam musterte ihn skeptisch. „Ein richtiges Problem oder ein persönliches Problem?“ 

„Beides“, schnappte Dean und zuckte zusammen, als die ersten Vorboten der Erregung ihn einholen. „Es gelingt mir nicht“, er gestikulierte auf seinen Schritt, „du weißt schon, dass es aufhört.“ 

Sam tat sein Möglichstes, um sein Lachen im Keim zu ersticken, lief bei dem Versuch rot an, doch es platzte trotzdem aus ihm heraus. „Dean, ich weiß genau, dass du weißt, wie man sich darum kümmert.“ 

„Ja, ich habe es schon _dreimal_ versucht, okay? Keine Chance. Er… wird einfach wieder steif.“ Wenn sich Dean jetzt einfach zusammenrollen und sterben könnte, er würde es tun. Lieber würde er jede einzelne Abscheulichkeit im Fegefeuer enthaupten, als seinem Bruder von seinem Ständerproblem zu berichten. Doch so konnte er an keinem Fall arbeiten. Sie waren einem Hinweis auf der Spur und müssten heute Versicherungsagenten spielen. Mit einem prallen Schwanz in seinen Anzughosen auf einen Kaffee mit der trauernden Großmutter einer Witwe vorbeizuschauen war auf vielerlei Arten einfach nur falsch. 

Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und löste sie wieder, drängte zurück, was, wie er wusste, dennoch geschehen würde. 

„Warte, du meinst dreimal innerhalb einer Stunde?“, fragte Sam mit vor Besorgnis gerunzelter Stirn und deutete mit dem Daumen auf das Badezimmer. 

„Ja!“ 

„Das ist nicht normal.“ 

„Ich weiß!“ 

„Also, okay, lass uns darüber nachdenken. Wo sind wir gewesen, mit wem haben wir gesprochen? Wir glauben nicht, dass dieser Fall mit Hexerei zu tun hat und–“ 

„Sam“, unterbrach Dean ihn und verzog das Gesicht, als der Schmerz erneut einsetzte. „Sam, das ist sowas von nicht in Ordnung. Es _tut weh_. Als könnte mein Schwanz abfallen, wenn ich nichts dagegen tue.“ 

Sams Augen weiteten sich. „Es… wirklich? Als würdest du gezwungen werden?“ 

Dean keuchte und drückte wieder gegen seinen Genitalbereich, nur für den Fall, dass sein Penis tatsächlich abfallen würde. Dummerweise fühlte es sich gut an. So sollte es nicht sein. „In der Art, ja.“ 

„Hm“, bemerkte Sam nun fasziniert. 

Luft wurde aufgewirbelt und plötzlich war Cas da. 

„Jesus Christus“, sprudelte es aus Dean hervor; er krümmte sich und sackte auf eines der beiden Betten, Ellbogen auf den Knien und den Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben. Ein Besuch ihres freundlichen Engels aus der Nachbarschaft war nicht wirklich das, was er gerade gebrauchen konnte. Was er brauchte war ein Betäubungspfeil. Oder abzuspritzen, bis sein Hirn abschaltete. Was auch immer. Hauptsache, es hörte auf. 

„Ich dachte, ihr würdet bereits ermitteln“, richtete sich Cas verwirrt an Sam. Sam, die Hände in seine Hüften gestemmt, nickte in Deans Richtung. Dean seufzte und blickte mit einem ungelenken Winken auf. 

„Hey, Cas.“ 

Cas legte sein Haupt schief. „Was ist los?“ 

Dean wollte das wirklich, wirklich nicht erklären. 

„Er hat eine, äh, Reaktion. Wir sind noch nicht sicher, worauf.“ 

Der Schmerz raste durch ihn durch, lebhaft und stechend. Dean rollte sich seitlich auf dem Bett zusammen und drückte auf seine Hoden. „Das ist nicht okay“, brüllte er. Alles woran er denken konnte war, wie fantastisch sich dieses letzte Erleichtern angefühlt hatte und wie aufregend der Druck seiner eigenen Berührung war. Er konnte spüren, wie sein Schwanz unter seinen Handflächen zuckte. Ungefähr zwei Sekunden trennten ihn davon, seinen Reißverschluss wieder zu öffnen. 

„Er hat…“ Sam verstummte und wählte seine Worte sorgfältig. „Er hat ein Erregungsproblem. Es ist offensichtlich schmerzhaft.“ 

Dean schickte ein frustriertes Stöhnen in die Matratze. „Ihr müsst gehen. Ich kann nicht – ich muss – Christus, das nervt.“ 

„Vielleicht kann ich helfen“, sagte Cas. 

Sam schnaubte, doch Deans Steifer frohlockte nahezu. Und verdammt, es war qualvoll. Der Versuch, diese Situation aufzulösen, sorgte dafür, dass er vollkommen angespannt war und die Pein breitete sich aus. Er zwang sich in eine aufrechte Position und bemerkte, wie seine Muskeln währenddessen bebten. 

„Weißt du was“, begann Sam, weiterhin leicht amüsiert und plötzlich in Eile, „ich rufe bei Mrs. Wheeler an, verschiebe unseren Termin und begebe mich dann zurück in das Museum. Vielleicht kann uns einer der Gegenstände, die wir gestern besichtigt haben, einen Hinweis darauf geben, wie es um dich, äh, _steht._ “ 

Dean ächzte jämmerlich simultan mit Sams dämlichen Witz und der nächsten Schmerzwelle, die ihn erbarmungslos überrollte. Er war in Schweiß ausgebrochen und konnte spüren, wie er sein gutes Hemd durchweichte und sich auf seiner Stirn sammelte. Er litt, es quälte ihn überall. Doch vielleicht würde ein bisschen Engelsstaub zum gewünschten Ergebnis führen. 

Die Tür des Motelzimmers schloss sich hinter Sam und Dean warf Cas einen mitleiderregenden Blick zu. „Du kannst dem ein Ende setzen?“, fragte er mit krächzender Stimme. 

Cas trat mit hochkonzentrierter Miene vor und drückte zwei Finger gegen Deans Stirn, wie er es seit einer Ewigkeit nicht getan hatte. Dean schloss die Augen und wartete darauf, dass dieses kühle, himmlische Gefühl durch ihn hindurch rauschen würde. 

Das tat es nicht. 

„Es tut mir leid, Dean“, versicherte Cas, bevor Dean seine Augen aufschlug. „Was immer es ist, es ist mächtig. Sein Einfluss auf dich ist stark.“ 

Dean wollte schluchzen. Er wollte außerdem sein verdammtes Hemd aufknöpfen und aus diesen Klamotten steigen, doch er schien seine Hände nicht mehr von seinem Schritt nehmen zu können. Zu spät erkannte er, dass es daran lag, dass er bereits mit einem seiner Handballen seinen Ständer massierte. Es fühlte sich zu gut an, um damit aufzuhören. „Fuck“, keuchte er. „Cas, du musst gehen. Da gibt es etwas... was ich tun muss.“ 

Aber Cas rührte sich nicht. „Du brauchst ganz klar Beistand. Ich könnte dennoch hilfreich sein.“ 

Dean sah zu Cas hoch, nahm seinen offenen Kragen, die zerknitterte Krawatte, seine vollen Lippen und das zerzauste Haar in sich auf. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, was diese Dinge mit ihm anrichteten, was sie ihm in letzter Zeit immer öfter antaten, seit Cas zurückgekehrt war. Und es wurde schlimmer, wenn Cas ihn auf diese Weise betrachtete, besorgt und irgendwie sehnsüchtig. Deans Kopf drehte sich. Seine Eier zogen sich zusammen. 

„Cas, hast du gerade angeboten, mir einen runterzuholen?“ Er musste es mit geschlossenen Augen fragen. Er hob eines seiner Lider gerade weit genug, um Cas mit den Schultern zucken zu sehen. 

„Wenn dieses Problem anhält, kannst du das nicht allein bewältigen. Du stirbst vor Erschöpfung oder Anstrengung, was immer zuerst geschieht.“ 

So weit hatte Dean noch nicht gedacht und Cas hatte nicht ganz Unrecht. Doch soweit Dean wusste, war Cas noch immer eine engelhafte Jungfrau. 

„Es ist kaum eine Last, Dean“, fügte Cas mit tiefer Stimme hinzu, die so sexy war, dass es etwas in Dean zum Schwingen brachte. 

Scheiß drauf. Über die Jahre hinweg hatten sie gemeinsam einige erste Male durchgestanden – erster Mann, der aus der Hölle gerettet wurde, erster Engel mit freiem Willen, erste Flucht aus dem Fegefeuer – warum nicht auch das? 

Dennoch. „So habe ich das nicht gewollt“, murmelte Dean zu sich selbst. Er gestattete sich nicht häufig, darüber nachzudenken, doch da war schon immer etwas mit Cas gewesen. Jahrelang hatte er es, wie so vieles weitere auch, tief in sich begraben und in ein emotionales Schließfach gestopft. Sinnlos, darüber nachzudenken, auf lange Sicht zu viel Ärger, und so weiter. 

Doch seit dem Fegefeuer? Dean wusste es nicht. Es war, als wäre das Schließfach aufgesprungen. Der ganze Scheiß stolperte einfach heraus. Das war nichts, worüber er sich bisher den Kopf zerbrochen hatte, aber es stand definitiv auf seiner Liste. Er würde es einfach noch eine Weile von sich schieben müssen, um das hier zu schaffen. 

„Ja, okay“, sagte er lauter, „komm her.“ Es gelang ihm, eine seiner Hände lange genug von sich zu lösen, um einen Finger zum universellen Zeichen für _näher_ zu krümmen. 

Cas schlüpfte aus seinem Mantel, während er auf ihn zu kam, und warf ihn auf das benachbarte Bett. Dean war ein Wrack. Qual und Genuss wirbelten so schnell und hart durch ihn hindurch, dass seine Hände zitterten, als er seine Hose abstreifen wollte. Cas löste ihn ohne ein Wort ab und Dean rastete nicht aus, weil er einen anderen Mann seinen Schwanz anfassen lassen würde, nein. Er war nur völlig baff, dass es Cas war, ein Engel, der vermutlich keinen blassen Schimmer von – 

„Scheiße, oh scheiße, Cas. Jesus, hör nicht auf.“ 

In der Sekunde, in der Cas Hand an ihn legte, strich jeder einzelne verspannte Muskel in seinem Körper zeitgleich die Segel. Es müsste merkwürdig für ihn sein – Dean flach auf dem Rücken, sein Glied kaum außerhalb seiner Hose, während Cas über ihm lehnte und ihn mit seiner Hand pumpte – doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Da war nichts, nichts anderes als die sengend heiße Welle der Erregung, der Nervenkitzel der mit perfektem Druck ausgeführten Bewegungen von Cas‘ Hand. Er spürte, wie das Bett einsackte, nahm ein Kitzeln auf seiner Brust wahr und öffnete seine Augen, um Cas zu sehen, der über seinen Beinen kniete und dessen freie Hand geschickt die Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnete. Dean entschlüpfte ein Stöhnen bei dem Gefühl des Daumens, der über seine Eichel strich, beim Anblick und der Empfindungen, als Cas sein Hemd zurückschlug und seinen Bauch freilegte. 

Und dann kam er, mit zuckenden Hüften und in das Bettlaken verkrallten Händen, direkt auf seinen Bauch, wo vor wenigen Augenblicken noch sein Hemd gewesen war. Er spannte seinen Kiefer an, reckte das Kinn in die Höhe und durchlebte den außerordentlich fantastischen Orgasmus. Cas war das Letzte was er sah, bevor sich seine Lider flatternd schlossen, Cas mit offenem Mund und dessen blaue, weit geöffnete Augen auf Deans Schwanz fixiert, während dieser auf seinen Körper spritzte. 

— — — — —

 Es war möglich, dass er ohnmächtig geworden war. Oder ein Blackout gehabt hatte. Wie es auch immer sei; als er seine Augen öffnete und sich aufsetzte konnte er lediglich denken: _Nochmal, mach das nochmal._ Sein Körper war bereits damit einverstanden. „Du machst wohl Witze“, sagte er und starrte fassungslos auf seinen Schoß. 

„Wie fühlst du dich?“ 

Dean zuckte zurück, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass es bloß Cas war. Er zerrte seine Hose entrüstet zurecht und blickte den Engel, der auf der Kante des anderen Bettes saß, finster an. 

„Geil“, murrte Dean nur mit halbherzigem Bedauern. Es war nicht so, als wäre es nicht wahr. Er wusste nicht, _wie_ es so sein konnte, besonders nachdem er dermaßen hart gekommen war, doch es war nicht abzustreiten. 

„Musst du…“ 

Das soeben Geschehene traf Dean wie ein Blitz und dieses Brennen begann sich wieder zu regen, süß und verführerisch. Ihm lief praktisch das Wasser im Munde zusammen, auch wenn sein Gewissen sich reuig krümmte. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er es hassen könnte, Sex haben zu wollen, doch _voilà!_ „Ich denke, mir bleiben einige Minuten.“ 

Cas nickte. „Du wirst dazu gezwungen, es zu tun, Dean. Man muss sich für nichts schämen, was man nicht kontrollieren kann.“ Den zweiten Teil äußerte er abwesend, als wären seine Gedanken für eine Sekunde woanders. Und als er „Du hast keine Wahl“ hinzufügte, erschien es ihm so, als steckte in Cas' Worten noch eine tiefere Bedeutung. 

Dean musterte Cas für einen Moment, nicht sicher, weshalb ihre Unterhaltung diese Wendung nahm und er fragte sich, ob er etwas übersah. Aber dann kam Cas offenbar wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, blickte Dean direkt an, und Dean beschloss, das vorliegende Problem sozusagen in Angriff zu nehmen. „Ja, ich weiß. Und das ist beschissen, glaub mir, noch beschissener ist es jedoch, dass ich dich da mit rein ziehen musste.“ 

„Ich denke, wir haben gemeinsam bereits Schlimmeres gemeistert.“ Ein schiefes Lächeln lag auf Cas‘ Lippen. 

Dean lachte, laut und befreit. Seine Freude wurde jedoch von einer eisenharten Faust zerschmettert, die sich in seine Eingeweide zu bohren schien, was sein Lachen in ein klägliches Husten verwandelte. „Au, verdammt.“ Er konnte sie fühlen, diese qualvolle Beharrlichkeit. Sie war mit aller Macht zurück. „Das ging schnell.“ 

„Das Bedürfnis ist wieder da?“ Cas richtete sich alarmiert auf. 

„Ja“, zischte Dean. „Es ist–“ Er musste einige Male keuchen, um zu Atem zu kommen. Seine Finger bohrten sich in die zerwühlte Bettdecke, um sich davon abzuhalten, sich selbst anzufassen. Der Schmerz legte noch eine Schippe drauf, doch das vergnügliche Kribbeln darunter lockte ihn deutlich spürbar. „Was zur Hölle“, fluchte er. „Es ist stärker geworden. Cas, ich glaube nicht, dass ich länger w–“ 

„Es ist in Ordnung“, beruhigte Cas ihn; er war schon auf den Füßen, blieb allerdings unschlüssig etwas abseits stehen. „Sag mir, was du brauchst.“ 

Dean wünschte, Cas‘ Stimme würde nicht so sehr nach Sex klingen und er wollte seine Hose dringend loswerden. Diese beiden Dinge schienen miteinander in Verbindung zu liegen, aber ihm fehlte die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. 

„Gleitgel“, gab er halb scherzend von sich, während er die Hose von seinen Hüften schob. „Da ist vermutlich welches in–“ Den Satz konnte er jedoch nicht mehr beenden, da ein Schwall massiven, schmerzhaften _Verlangens_ über ihn hereinbrach. „Oh Gott, vergiss es, komm einfach her. Bitte, komm her.“ 

Er griff nach Cas, fing sein Handgelenk ein und zog ihn zu sich aufs Bett, wo Dean sich gegen das Kopfteil stützte. Dean dachte nicht einmal darüber nach, führte Cas‘ Hand schlicht zu seiner bebenden Körpermitte und legte dessen Finger um seinen Schwanz. Der Winkel war ungünstig, doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, in seine Faust zu stoßen, als die Pein den Weg für pure Ekstase freimachte. Cas verlagerte sowohl seine Hand als auch sein Gewicht, sodass er abermals rittlings über seinen Waden thronte. Nur dieses Mal auf gemeinsamer Augenhöhe – Dean konnte Cas‘ Hand auf sich beobachten oder in Cas‘ Augen blicken. Beides war zu viel. 

Dieses Mal dauerte es länger und Dean endete damit, dass er eine Reihe schmutziger Dinge knurrte, die er gar nicht hatte sagen wollen, denn das passierte, wenn man für Äonen auf der Schwelle zum Orgasmus ausharren musste. Er zog und schob außerdem an Cas; zerrte an der Gürtelschnalle, bis Cas auf seinen Knien vollends zu ihm robbte und es sich zwischen Deans Beinen bequem machte. Er drückte Cas zurück, um ihm das blöde Jackett von den Schultern zu streifen, tastete nach seiner Brust und ergriff die Krawatte, bevor er ihn ruckartig wieder in seine Nähe zog. 

Und in dieser Position befanden sie sich, als Dean kam – Cas nah zu ihm gebeugt, Deans Faust um Cas‘ Krawatte geklammert und seine Beine um Cas‘ Hüften gewickelt. Es brach hart wie eine Sturmflut über ihn herein und Cas‘ Finger nährten das warme Gefühl von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze, während Deans Hirn in sich zusammenfiel. 

Schließlich hörte es auf und Dean wurde langsam schwarz vor Augen. Er spürte, wie er unterzugehen drohte, doch er kämpfte dagegen an, versuchte hier zu bleiben, jetzt zu bleiben. Cas hatte von ihm abgelassen, beide atmeten nun leichter. Doch dann, als Cas sich zu entfernen begann, war es wieder da. Das auflebende Interesse und das Wohlfühl-Kribbeln. Dean wimmerte und wünschte sich fast, dass er sich erlaubt hätte, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. 

„Bleib“, bat Dean, packte abermals Cas‘ Krawatte und schlang seine Beine fester um ihn, hielt Cas bei sich, denn auch wenn es vorüber war, blieb es dennoch erst der Anfang. „Geh nicht“, presste er hervor, als die Vergeltung in Form von sengendem Schmerz einsetzte. 

Vorbei, er wollte, dass es vorbei war. Weg. Verschwunden. Verflucht nochmal erledigt. 

„Ich bin hier, Dean“, flüsterte Cas, seine Lippen ganz nah an dessen Ohr, bevor seine Hand sich wieder sanft um ihn legte. „Ich bin hier.“ 

Dean nickte. Und sie starteten erneut. 

— — — — —

 Sie taten es wieder. Und wieder. Cas schien das Sperma an seinen Fingern nicht zu stören, oder die Art und Weise, wie sich Dean an seine Schultern, Arme oder Kleidung klammerte. Er blieb ruhig, bewegte sich wie von Dean aufgetragen oder demonstriert und schreckte weder ein einziges Mal zurück noch lachte oder beklagte er sich. 

Sie fuhren fort.

Wenn sie zu lange unterbrachen – lange war in diesem Fall irgendetwas zwischen dreißig Sekunden und fünf Minuten –, wurde es schmerzhaft. Wenn sie noch länger pausierten, dann wurde es wirklich schmerzhaft. Bis Dean den Geist aufgab. Manchmal gestattete er es sich selbst und bisweilen brachte ihn Cas dazu, nur um seinem Körper eine Pause von den Endorphinen zu geben. Cas schien die meisten von Deans Anordnungen zu verstehen, nicht dass das Schema schwer zu verstehen wäre, was Dean ihm allerdings nicht verriet war, dass dieses gute, warme, glühende Gefühl jedes Mal aufloderte, wenn er Cas ansah oder nur an ihn dachte. Und wenn besagtem Gefühl keine Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet wurde, setzte der Schmerz ein. Dean war sich ziemlich sicher, dass irgendjemand einst ein ähnliches Experiment mit Hunden und Speichelbildung durchgeführt hatte, oder vielleicht waren es Ratten und Futter gewesen. Sam wüsste es sicherlich. 

Cas führte ihn in das Badezimmer, zwang ihn Wasser zu lassen und etwas zu trinken. Im Austausch brachte Dean Cas dazu, ihm vor dem riesigen Spiegel einen runterzuholen, Hände auf den Waschtisch gestützt und mit Cas hinter sich. Und weil er hin und wieder ein perverser Bastard war, beobachtete er Cas dabei, wie dieser ihm aufmerksam beim Kommen zusah. 

Dean sank gerade wieder auf das Bett, als es an der Tür klopfte und das Geräusch eines Schlüssels in einem Schloss erklang. Er sauste zur Tür und warf sich dagegen, bevor sie sich mehr als einige Zentimeter öffnen konnte. 

„Dean?“ 

„Du kommst NICHT rein, Sammy“, drohte Dean, während er die Tür festhielt. Cas kam aus dem Badezimmer und trocknete sich die Hände mit einem Handtuch. Seine Krawatte hatte er abgelegt, sein Kragen war geöffnet und die Ärmel nach oben gekrempelt. Selbstverständlich kam bei diesem Anblick Deans Schwanz auf Touren. Er fühlte sich bereits überall erhitzt. 

„Nein, nein, vertrau mir, das möchte ich nicht. Ich wollte euch beiden nur erzählen, was ich gefunden habe, aber ich habe mein Telefon vergessen. Lass die Tür los, Dean. Ich werde sie nicht weiter öffnen.“ 

Dean plumpste auf Sams Bett und positionierte ein Kissen über seinem Schoß, sich überaus bewusst, dass er diese Konversation möglicherweise nicht ohne Cas', nun, _Hilfe_ bewältigen würde. „Du hast drei Minuten, Sam.“ 

Cas neigte seinen Kopf und sandte eine stumme Frage an Dean. Dean warf einen Blick in Richtung der Tür und schüttelte den Kopf. Cas legte das Handtuch beiseite, durchquerte das Zimmer, nahm am Ende des Bettes, in respektabler Entfernung zu Dean, Platz und blieb auf diese Weise zum Glück außerhalb seines direkten Blickfeldes. 

„Also, ich bin im Museum gewesen“, sagte Sam durch die Türspalte. 

„Und?“ 

„Erinnerst du dich an das Ding, das du mir gezeigt hast, als wir im Lager waren – das Rhinozeroshorn?“ 

„Ja“, antwortete Dean knapp, da der erste qualvolle Funken in ihm zündete. Er verlagerte das Kissen unbehaglich. 

„Hast du überhaupt die Karte gelesen?“ 

„Ich habe den Teil gelesen, auf dem 'Rhinozeroshorn' stand.“ Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Sams fassungslose Geste hören konnte. 

„Nun ja, es wird das Horn der hundert Liebesakte genannt“, fuhr Sam fort und Dean schnaubte. 

„Lahm, ich weiß, aber es war Bestandteil eines uralten Fruchtbarkeitsrituals. Die Stammesleute glaubten, es würde, äh, dich durchhalten lassen, weißt du, ungefähr hundertmal.“ 

Deans Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und er riskierte einen kurzen Blicktausch mit Cas. „Weshalb versucht sich dann nicht die gesamte Museumsbelegschaft gegenseitig das Hirn rauszuvögeln?“ 

„Weil die Kuratoren Handschuhe benutzen, Dean“, zog Sam ihn auf. 

„Sam–“, warnte Dean. Das _Bleib beim Thema_ wurde von einer Welle der Erregung verschluckt. Er drückte das Kissen fester nach unten, um sich nicht selbst zu berühren. 

„Wie auch immer, es ist ein Mythos, dass dieses Horn ein Aphrodisiakum ist, doch ich würde sagen, dass es bei dem Ritual nicht auf diese Art funktionieren sollte“, erklärte Sam. „Nicht so schnell und, äh, schmerzhaft, meine ich. Und offenbar war es nicht speziell darauf programmiert, hundertmal zu wirken. Dieser Teil kam mit dem, ähm, Fluch.“ 

„Fluch!?“, kreischte Dean, da sein Körper sich erneut unter einem dieser Anstürme unfassbarer Lust, dicht gefolgt von stechender Pein, anspannte. Das Zimmer drehte sich und er kämpfte verzweifelt darum, die Realität nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Fluch. Ein Fluch machte Sinn. Verfluchtes Objekt, Museum antiker religiöser Artefakte. Dean hätte es kommen sehen müssen. Kein Wortwitz beabsichtigt. „Ja, okay, Fluch. Wie ist das passiert?“ 

Er konnte Sams Begeisterung förmlich hören. „Also, hör zu. Das Horn ist von einem schwarzen Rhinozeros, aus Ke–“ 

Cas berührte Deans Arm – er saß nun näher bei ihm – und warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf Deans Hände, die sich tief ins Kissen gegraben hatten. Dean biss sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl sein gesamter Körper schrie. Er hatte sich seine Bedürfnisse schon seit Stunden nicht mehr versagt, hatte nicht versucht, sich zurückzuhalten. Aber er konnte nicht. Nicht jetzt. „Die Kurzfassung, Sammy“, grunzte er. 

„Oh. Richtig. Äh, westliche Korruption altertümlicher, afrikanischer Religionspraktiken? Das Rezept für Viagra des viktorianischen Zeitalters.“ 

Dean fiel zur Seite und schnaubte gegen Cas' Hals, schwindlig vor Lust und Gelächter und Verstörtheit. Nur allzu bald wandelte es sich zu unterdrücktem Stöhnen gegen zerreißenden Schmerz. 

„Das ging allerdings nach hinten los. Auf die es-hält-länger-als-vier-Stunden Art. Die verfluchte Version klingt eher nach Folter.“ 

„Was du nicht sagst“, krächzte Dean. Cas legte sein Kinn auf Deans Kopf und strich beruhigend mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. Das ließ Deans Leidenschaft bloß noch heller lodern, aber wenigstens versiegte die stechende Qual für eine Sekunde. „Okay“, sagte er tonlos. „Okay, du sagst also, dass ich hundertmal kommen muss. Dreimal heute Morgen, aber ich...“ Denken war hart. Worte waren hart. Dean war _hart._ „Ich weiß nicht, wie viele es noch waren.“ 

„Fünfzehn“, warf Cas ein. 

„Ernsthaft?“ Dean richtete sich für einen Moment auf, von unangemessenem Stolz erfüllt. „In Ordnung, das sind dann also–“ Mathematik war auch hart. „Achtzehn? Nur... Jesus Scheiße–“ Er krümmte sich hastig zusammen und landete rücklings quer über Cas' Schoß. 

„Dean?“, rief Sam mit sorgenvoller Stimme. 

Dean drückte auf das Kissen, seine Hüften stupsten ohne seine Einwilligung nach oben. Es war nicht länger bloß ein Gefühl in seinem Inneren, es war ein _Ding_. Es kratzte an seinen Nerven. Es war alles, woran er denken konnte. Er stöhnte tief auf, als der Schmerz wieder in Lust umschlug. 

Sam gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich. „Oh Gott, nein, schon gut, ich hab’s verstanden.“ 

„Sam, das könnte noch einige Zeit dauern“, sagte Cas geduldig, vernünftig, als würde er nicht gerade beobachten, wie Dean inmitten einer Sex-Fluch-Krise ein Kissen bumste. 

„Ja, hey, kein Problem. Mach dir um mich keine Gedanken. Ich – ihr beide, äh, bringt Dean wieder in Ordnung. Ich sehe wieder nach euch?“ 

Cas blickte Dean an und runzelte die Stirn. Dean ließ ihn aufstehen und vergrub sich unverzüglich in der Wärmequelle, die er hinterlassen hatte. Cas nahm Sams Handy vom Nachtschrank und brachte es zur Tür. „Wir rufen dich an, wenn es vorüber ist.“ 

Dean hörte vage, wie Sam sich bedankte und ihnen Glück wünschte. 

Und dann war Cas zurück, nah, auf dem Bett. Dean vergaß das Kissen und schlang seine Arme um Cas‘ Mitte. „Lass es aufhören, lass es aufhören, lass es aufhören“, leierte er immer wieder mit geschlossenen Augen. Cas drückte Dean fest an sich und innerhalb von zwei Sekunden lag eine auf wundersame Weise mit Gleitgel benetzte Hand um seinen Schwanz. „Mistkerl, hör nicht auf“, fluchte Dean erleichtert, während er sich gegen Cas‘ Körper bewegte und dessen Hand fickte. „Hör niemals auf.“ 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er kam, noch immer eng um Cas gewickelt. Er verlor nahezu sofort das Bewusstsein. 

— — — — —

 Als Dean wieder zu sich kam, setzte er sich auf. Er rieb sich die Augen und stellte fest, dass er sich, nun ja, klebrig fühlte, aber fast normal. Nicht dass dieser Zustand lange anhalten würde. 

„Neunzehn“, erklang Cas‘ Stimme schräg hinter ihm. Dean drehte sich um und sah ihn mit ausgestreckten Beinen am Kopfteil des Bettes lehnen. 

„Alter, bitte zähl nicht mit. Zumindest nicht laut.“ 

Cas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Entschuldige. Das werde ich nicht.“ 

Dean rutschte zurück und ließ sich träge neben ihn sinken. Ihre Schultern pressten sich aneinander und Deans Sex-Spinnensinn begann zu kribbeln. „Hundertmal“, klagte er. 

„Wir haben einiges an Arbeit vor uns.“

Dean schnaubte und sah auf seine Hände, bevor sein Blick zu Cas‘ Füßen wanderte. Er wollte nicht an die lebhafte Erinnerung an den Rausch, den er immer und immer wieder durchlebte, denken, oder an das heimtückische Ding, das in seinem Inneren „ _nochmal, nochmal_ “ flüsterte. Doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Cas fühlte sich gut an. In Cas‘ Nähe zu sein fühlte sich gut an. Aber Dean fühlte sich miserabel. Er hatte gehofft, es wäre bald vorüber und jetzt war kein Ende in Sicht. Die ganze Geschichte dauerte bereits einige Stunden und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es sein konnte, dass sein Schwanz ihm noch nicht abgefallen war, aber er vermutete, dass Engelsgnade keine kleine Rolle dabei spielte. 

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin unglaublich. Aber nochmal achtzig?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder auf seine Hände. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich–“ 

„Dean“, unterbrach ihn Cas, der eine Hand auf Deans Wange legte. Dean schnappte einen moschusartigen, salzigen Duft auf – Cas‘ Finger rochen nach Sex, nach Dean. „Vertraust du mir?“ 

Dean blickte mit finsterem Gesicht auf. „Wie kannst du das überhaupt fragen–“, doch Cas schnitt ihm erneut das Wort ab, dieses Mal mit nichts mehr als einem Kopfschütteln. 

„Antworte einfach.“ 

In Dean spielte alles verrückt, als das angenehme Gefühl mit dem bestrafenden fick-oder-stirb-Schmerz wetteiferte, doch irgendwo da drin waren seine tatsächlichen Empfindungen. Sie steckten in diesem verdammten Schließfach. Seine Stimme brach. „Ja, okay? Ja, natürlich tue ich das.“ 

Daraufhin drückte Cas seine Stirn gegen Deans und schlang eine Hand um seinen Nacken. „Dann vertraue mir, wenn ich sage, dass wir das gemeinsam durchstehen werden“, sagte er. „Du hast schon unzählige schlimmere Feinde besiegt.“ 

Dean nickte, weil Cas recht hatte, aber der Strudel unersättlichen Begehrens ließ Zweifel in ihm zurück. Er konnte es nicht in sich begraben oder zurückhalten und es verletzte ihn, wenn er es versuchte. Es war physisch, nicht emotional. Es war hier und es war jetzt und es verbiss sich in Teilen von ihm, von denen er gedacht hatte, er würde sie kennen, was große Brocken aus seinem Selbstbewusstsein und Stolz riss. Doch Cas setzte Vertrauen in ihn und er vertraute Cas. Cas hatte ihn aus der Hölle gerettet. Er konnte Dean auch hiervor retten. 

Ohne ein Wort brachte sich Cas hinter Dean in Position und dieser ließ sich von ihm dirigieren; er erlaubte Cas, ihn mit seinen Beinen zu umschlingen und seine Arme um Deans Oberkörper zu schließen. Cas‘ Hände beruhigten ihn, eine von ihnen platzierte sich auf seiner Brust, sodass Cas ihn gegen sich drücken konnte und die andere wanderte tiefer, Finger fanden Haut und kratzten federleicht darüber. 

Dean stockte der Atem. 

Cas strich hauchzart über die Innenseiten von Deans gespreizten Schenkeln, berührte dabei gerade noch seine Erektion mit seinem Handrücken. Die Begierde in Dean brüllte auf. 

Seine Hüften zuckten instinktiv und er hauchte Cas‘ Namen. Seine Hände ballten sich um das Bettlaken herum zu Fäusten und ihm wurde schwindlig, seine Stirn legte sich in Cas‘ Halsbeuge. Er war kurz davor, zu betteln, doch Cas erbarmte sich vorher. Warme Finger schlossen sich fest um Deans Schaft. „Oh Gott“, stöhnte er und drückte den Rücken durch. „Genau so“, sagte er, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, „genau so, Cas, ja.“ 

Dean konnte nicht stillhalten, während Cas ihn bearbeitete. Seine Hände glitten hinter seinen Kopf, um Cas‘ Gesicht und dessen Schultern zu berühren. Seine Hüften wanden sich, seine Fersen bohrten sich in das Bett. Das Wort _Ekstase_ tanzte durch seine Gedanken und er wusste, dass es zwar albern, aber ebenso die Wahrheit war. 

Dieses Mal war etwas anders. Und nicht nur weil Cas derjenige war, der es begonnen hatte, oder weil er ihn neckte und sich Zeit nahm. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Irgendwas war jetzt ernster. Es lag in der Luft, in der Art, wie sie einander berührten. Dean konnte es darin ausmachen, wie er Cas‘ Namen aussprach. Am Morgen hatte er ihn lediglich wegen der Überhand nehmenden Sinneseindrücke ausgesprochen, oder als eine Warnung vor dem nahenden Orgasmus. Aber jetzt hörte er sich, jedes Mal wenn er Cas‘ Namen sagte, ein wenig begehrlicher, ein wenig verruchter an. 

Cas umschloss mit seiner zweiten Hand Deans Hoden, die andere schenkte seinem Ständer weiterhin sanfte, bedächtige Aufmerksamkeit und Dean versagte der Atem. Er beugte sich nach vorne – plötzlich zu erhitzt, um still zu verharren – und legte seine Hände auf Cas‘ aufgerichtete Knie, als wäre er der Kommandant der gottverdammten _Enterprise_. Es fühlte sich so verflucht gut an. 

Er grub seine Finger in Cas‘ Knien und biss die Zähne zusammen. Er wollte seinem Körper auftragen, zu kommen, von ihm verlangen, ihn jetzt an sein Ziel zu bringen, ihm befehlen, ihn von der Klippe zu stoßen, an deren Rand er stand. Stattdessen hörte er sich selbst sagen: „Cas, bitte. Bitte, Cas. Bitte.“ 

Es klappte. 

Als er kam prallte Dean rückwärts gegen Cas, er stöhnte laut und ungehemmt, zur selben Zeit presste Cas seinen zuckenden Schwanz gegen seinen Unterleib und ließ ihn seinen Bauch besprenkeln. 

Dann küsste Cas ihn. Nicht seine Schulter, oder seine Kehle, sondern seinen Mund. Dean kam zum zwanzigsten Mal in Cas‘ Hand, gab Laute des Genusses von sich, und Cas war bei ihm, führte ihn durch den Sturm der Leidenschaft. Und dann bedeckte er einfach Deans Mund mit seinem, er neigte den Kopf und verschloss dessen geöffnete Lippen. Nicht um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, sondern als würde er das Geräusch von Deans Lippen in seine Lunge ziehen, Deans Klang in seinem Inneren wollen. Und, scheiße, dieser Gedanke war genug, um Dean so kurz nach seiner Erleichterung erneut in den Strudel aus Erregung zu ziehen. 

Ihre Zungen stießen zusammen und tanzten für einen Augenblick miteinander, bevor Cas hinter Dean hervor rutschte. Dean fiel zurück in die Kissen, als Cas sich über ihm in Stellung brachte. Er küsste sich Deans Hals entlang, über dessen Brust, den Bauch. Weder suchte er bewusst die Kleckse Sperma, noch vermied er sie. Dean zog die Beine an und seine Hände flogen hinauf in Cas‘ Haare. Er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen, um seine sich verdunkelnde Sicht zu bekämpfen, versuchte mit aller Kraft, dieses Mal bei Sinnen zu bleiben. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das, was als nächstes geschehen würde, ebenso sehr wollte wie der Monsterfluch es ihn wollen ließ. 

Cas hielt jedoch inne, bevor er es tat, bat stumm um Erlaubnis und um die Bestätigung, dass es in Ordnung war. Sein Mund schwebte über Deans Glied und es gab keine andere Antwort als ja. Außer vielleicht „Scheiße, ja“, was Dean schließlich sagte. Daraufhin senkte Cas seinen Kopf. Er leckte an Deans halbsteifem Schwanz, bis er prall und hart aufragte. Deans Nervenenden brannten lichterloh. Cas leckte, lutschte und saugte auf eine Weise an ihm, die Dean sich an Cas‘ Kragen klammern ließ, seine Beine bebten, als er sich der sanften, heißen, feuchten Aufmerksamkeit von Cas‘ Mund übergab. Und er rief Cas‘ Namen, bettelte und spornte ihn an – _Cas, ja –,_ bis er kam. 

Als Cas fertig war, zog Dean in zu sich hoch, um ihn zu küssen; Cas hatte kaum genug Zeit, um sich mit dem Ärmel das Sperma von seinem Kinn zu wischen, bevor er Deans Zunge erneut in seiner Mundhöhle hatte. Es war nicht wirklich eine bewusste Entscheidung, damit zu beginnen, Cas die Kleidung vom Leib zu streifen, aber Dean hielt sich nicht davon ab. Hochstimmung raste durch jede seiner Fasern. Weil sie nicht aufhörten, gab es auch keinen Schmerz – Deans Fluch bekam genau das, was er wollte, als Cas ihn küsste und streichelte. 

In dem Moment, in dem Dean sich an Cas‘ Oberschenkel zu reiben begann, traf es ihn unvermittelt, dass das was sie hier taten – was sie getan hatten – Sex war. Wirklich einseitiger Sex, aber dennoch. Sex. Und jetzt? Nun ja, Blowjobs und Nacktheit lagen weit über und außerhalb der Pflicht, wenn es darum ging, einem Freund bei seinen Erektionsproblemen zu helfen. 

Cas sollte das nicht tun – Er musste es nicht– 

Dean hatte nicht gewusst, dass dies passieren würde, nicht für möglich gehalten, dass es passieren _könnte_. Cas musste nichts davon tun. Aber er tat es. Für Dean. 

Sie entkleideten Cas, ohne das Bett zu verlassen, und erst da erkannte Dean, dass Cas ebenfalls hart war. Sein Geschlecht war groß und prall und tropfte bereits. Panik schlug blitzartig in ihn ein, denn Cas sollte das weder tun, noch sein. Aber er war es. Wegen Dean. 

Dean stieß einen bestürzten Schrei aus, teilweise da Cas‘ Oberschenkel zurück war – er presste sich mit exquisitem Druck gegen Dean, sein eigener Schwanz lag heiß und drängend an Deans Hüfte – und teilweise, da er nun verstand, was anders war. 

Cas wollte es, wollte ihn. Vielleicht hatte er ihn immer gewollt. 

Zu jeder anderen Zeit hätte sich Dean auf ihn gestürzt. Er würde den Gefallen erwidern, Cas für all das hier entschädigen, für alles, was er getan hatte. Das wäre nur anständig. Aber es war mehr als das. Dean wollte es auch. _Er_ wollte es. Er, er selbst. Nicht der Fluch. Allein beim Gedanken daran sammelte sich Speichel in seinem Mund. Aber der Fluch ließ ihn Erlösung erflehen, nicht bieten. Er konnte jetzt nicht aufhören, vermochte sich nicht lang genug zu konzentrieren, deshalb sagte er: „Fick mich, Cas. Bitte, fick mich. Ich mach’s wieder gut. Ich mach’s–“ Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, als der Fluch mehr verlangte, in ihm wütete. „Es ist der einzige Weg, wie ich dich – ich will, dass du – ich will dich“, sagte er laut. 

Es war die Wahrheit und er bereute es nicht. 

Cas fragte nicht, ob er sich sicher war. Er hielt nicht inne, um sich zu sorgen oder Unbeholfenheit aufgrund fehlender Erfahrung zu offenbaren. Er stieß lediglich ein kehliges, erregtes Grollen aus – Dean spürte es an seinem Hals – stahl einen Kuss von Deans Lippen und erhob sich um das Gleitmittel zu holen. 

Dean kam mit Cas‘ nassen Fingern tief in sich und ehrfürchtige Faszination stand in Cas' blauen, geweiteten Augen geschrieben – er war sich beinahe nicht sicher, was der erste Auslöser für seinen Orgasmus gewesen war. Cas machte dank Deans Beharrlichkeit schlicht weiter, ließ seinen Finger kreisen und weitete ihn, bis er geschickt in ihn stieß, während er Deans Namen stammelte, mit sündig verzogenem Gesicht seine Finger in die warme Haut unter sich krallte und reglos verharrte. Dean glättete mit seinem Daumen die Furchen auf Cas' Stirn; küsste seine Wangenknochen, seine Augenbrauen, seine Unterlippe; und sagte ihm, er solle sich bewegen. 

Cas fickte ihn in die Matratze und Dean kam auf die gute altmodische Art, Knie an den Schultern, während er seine Eier beiseite hielt und Cas darum bat, nicht aufzuhören, niemals aufzuhören. 

— — — — — 

Dean kam in die Laken, kam mit ihren Schwänzen in seiner Faust, in Cas' Faust. Er kam, ohne berührt worden zu sein. Er kam gegen die Neigung in Cas unterem Rückenbereich. Er kam, wenn Cas es ihm mit kratziger und auffordernder Stimme befahl. Er kam in der Dusche, kaum noch in aufrechter Position. Er kam mit Cas in sich. Er kam einmal in Cas. Er kam hart, manchmal langsam, manchmal schnell und überraschend. Er zählte nicht mit, wie oft er kam. Er kam mit Cas' Namen auf den Lippen und unanständige Worte stürzten aus seinem Mund, seine Lippe zwischen die Zähne geklemmt und sein Gesicht an Cas' Halsbeuge geschmiegt. Er kam auf den Knien. Er kam zwischen Cas' Schenkeln. 

Jedes Mal wenn er kam war es der beste Sex, den Dean je gehabt hatte und das hasste er daran, er hasste es, dass er diesen Umstand einem Fluch zu verdanken hatte. Doch Cas bewegte seinen Körper einfach mit Deans – geduldig, beständig und willig – und brachte ihn erneut zum Abschuss. 

Vielleicht, dachte Dean, holten sie verlorene Zeit auf. Glichen die hunderte Male aus, die sie es getan haben sollten. Hundertmal in vier oder fünf Jahren? Das hätten sie schaffen können. Leicht. 

Sie taten es wieder und wieder und wieder. Aber Cas brachte ihn dazu, Pausen einzulegen. 

Er zwang Dean dazu, sich auszuruhen, während er mit warmen, feuchten Tücher über ihre Körper rieb, er scheuchte Dean in die Dusche und gab ihm einige von Sams Müsliriegeln zu essen. Er bestand darauf, dass Dean mehr Wasser trank. 

Gemeinsam versuchten sie, den Schmerz gering zu halten. Es gelang ihnen nicht immer. Cas entschuldigte sich nie dafür, wenn er einsetzte, wenn die Begierde in Dean um Beachtung schrie, bis seine Muskeln sich versteiften, doch er ließ Dean niemals absichtlich warten. Er kletterte lediglich auf das Bett, direkt in Deans persönlichen Freiaum und sie begannen von neuem. 

— — — — — 

Deans Hirn fühlte sich matschig an, beinahe flüssig. Seine Bewegungen waren wie betäubt und unkoordiniert von der Fülle an Hormonen. Zu viele Dopamine. Er war ganz trunken davon. Er konnte kaum richtig sehen, geschweige denn denken. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, warum das ein Problem war, oder ob es überhaupt ein Problem war. Es erschien ihm wie etwas, das ein Problem sein sollte. 

Er stützte seine Handflächen an der kühlen Wand ab, drückte seine Wange dagegen. Er stand aufrecht vor der Wand, Cas kniete vor ihm, sein Mund – sein Mund war wirklich gut. Zu gut, viel zu gut. Fantastisch sogar. Er versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken. Er wollte noch nicht kommen, oder? Er versuchte, überhaupt zu denken. 

Die Lampe war eingeschaltet, es musste also spät sein. Er wusste allerdings nicht, wie lange die Lampe bereits leuchtete, deshalb wusste er nicht, ob es früh-spät oder spät-spät war. Doch es war warmes, gelbes Licht. Es war hübsches Licht. Dean sah runter und begegnete Cas‘ Blick. Er sah schön aus in dem Licht. 

Cas hatte Deans Schwanz fest im Griff, er schwebte direkt über seinem roten, heißen Mund. „Komm schon, Dean“, knurrte er, bevor er Deans Eichel mit seiner Zunge umkreiste. 

Dean schluchzte beinahe, weil es sich so großartig anfühlte, als Cas ihn wieder in den Mund nahm und er konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, blindwütig nach vorne zu stoßen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass es wirklich wichtig war, dass er kam. Er stieß zu, einmal, zweimal, dreimal und dann – „Scheiße.“ Er zog sich zurück. „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, _Cas._ “ 

Er spritzte auf Cas‘ Brust, Fäuste und Stirn gegen die Wand gedrückt. Als es vorüber war rutschte er nach unten und sackte gegen Cas‘ Seite. Seine Oberschenkel zitterten noch. 

Er war müde, ihm tat alles weh und das war kein Spaß mehr – wenn es das je gewesen war – doch er spürte es noch immer. Das brennende Verlangen wütete unablässig in seinem Inneren, möglicherweise heißer denn je. Er wollte es nicht mehr in sich haben. 

Cas streichelte die sensible Haut hinter seinem Ohr und küsste ihn auf den Kopf. 

Es könnte irgendjemand sein, der jetzt bei ihm wäre, aber Dean war froh, dass es nicht so war. Cas war gut für ihn. Ihn zurück zu haben war gut für Dean. Er brauchte Cas, nicht nur für den Fall eines Sex-Fluch-Notfalls, sondern einfach, weil er es tat. Dean war schon immer verwirrt und verängstigt, aber auch geschmeichelt gewesen von dem Fakt, dass Cas ihm folgte, dass Cas ihn gewählt hatte – auch wenn er das zuerst nicht wirklich getan hatte. Doch dann hatte er. Er tat es, er wählte Dean und Dean liebte das an ihm. 

Cas wählte Dean und das war richtig gut, denn Dean brauchte ihn. 

Dean schlang einen Arm um Cas‘ Mitte und wurde ohnmächtig. 

— — — — —

 Die Klarheit hielt gemeinsam mit dem Schmerz Einzug. Er fegte durch Deans Innerstes, scharfkantige Splitter schienen ihn von innen heraus zu zerfetzen. Er tastete nach Cas, noch bevor seine Lider sich gehoben hatten, küsste ihn und zog ihn an sich. Die Pein hatte ihre spitzen Krallen tief in ihn geschlagen, doch dies hielt Dean nicht davon ab, Cas ein bisschen darum anzuflehen, dass er ihn ficken solle, oder ihn gierig beim Eindringen zu unterstützen. Er erwartete, dass der Schmerz durch pure Erregung und Lust ersetzt werden würde, sobald Cas in ihm war und obschon das Vergnügen deutlich spürbar war – das Ziehen und Dehnen von Deans Fleisch um Cas‘ Schwanz, dessen Gewicht und Wärme in seinem Inneren, das war alles verdammt unglaublich – setzte der Schmerz nicht aus. 

„Komm schon, Cas“, drängte Dean und biss sanft in Cas‘ Ohrläppchen, „komm schon, du musst dieses Ding aus mir rausficken.“ 

Er spürte, wie Cas daraufhin erschauerte und das brachte ihn auf eine Idee. Dean bekämpfte die Qualen damit, indem er sich auf Cas konzentrierte. Er knabberte an Cas‘ Kiefer und kam ihm mit den Hüften entgegen, um ihn zu fühlen, um ihn fühlen zu lassen. Er stöhnte und animierte ihn, saugte an Cas‘ Schlüsselbein, grub seine Finger in Cas‘ Hintern – tat alles was ihm einfiel, um es für Cas unfassbar gut zu machen. So lange hatte er vielleicht den ganzen Tag noch nicht ausgehalten. 

Mit Cas über ihm abgestützt nahm Dean sich selbst in die Hand. Er war steinhart und es war überwältigend, aber auch unfair. Der stechende Schmerz war noch immer spürbar. „Gott, Cas. Gott, ich will für dich hart sein, wegen dir“, gestand er. 

Ehrlichkeit war nicht Teil des Fluchs, Dean hatte lediglich die Gewalt über die Schließfachtür verloren. Und es war ziemlich sicher, dass es Cas anmachen würde. 

„Will, dass _du_ es bist, der das mit mir macht“, keuchte Dean und umschloss seinen Schwanz fester. „Dass du nicht nur dabei hilfst, die hässliche Sauerei irgendeines Fluchs aufzuräumen. Es wird so viel besser sein“, versprach er, seine Lippen raunten die Worte gegen Cas' Haut. „Es wird echt sein. Ich werde dermaßen hart für dich sein. Ich werde so hart für dich sein.“ Er löste Cas' Hand aus deren Griff um die Bettdecke und legte sie um seinen Ständer, bewegte sie dessen Schaft auf und ab, während Cas vornüber kippte und tief in ihn stieß. 

„Dean“, rief Cas warnend, doch er kam bereits, Finger fest um Deans Erektion geschlossen, seine Hüften rammten schnell und wild in ihn. Dean schrie, da er den richtigen Punkt traf, immer und immer wieder – und Dean konnte es nicht mehr bestimmen, konnte den Unterschied zwischen Lust und Schmerz nicht mehr erkennen. Er tobte durch seine Eingeweide, wütete wie ein Berserker und schließlich kam Dean ebenfalls, er weidete sich in der Erlösung, kurz bevor Cas erschlafft auf ihm zusammenbrach. 

„Ich nehme dich beim Wort“, keuchte Cas atemlos, woraufhin Dean nickte und die Luft anhielt, um den Schmerz zu zügeln, der nicht verschwunden war. 

„Das will ich dir geraten haben.“ 

Cas liebkoste Dean zufrieden, eine Hand auf dessen Brust. „Dein Herz, Dean. Fühlst du das?“ 

Dean konnte es sehr gut fühlen. Es war kurz davor, aus seiner Brust zu springen. „Es geht mir gut“, versicherte er, während er Cas' Hand von seinem Brustkorb nahm. Es ging ihm nicht gut. Der Schmerz war ungeduldig. Und er war schon wieder hart. Quälend hart, um genau zu sein. 

Cas bewegte sich und zog sich aus Dean zurück – ein fantastischer, schrecklicher Schmerz; Dean biss sich auf die Lippe und hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er es genoss. Cas legte sich Dean zugewandt auf seine Seite, seine Fingerspitzen glitten federleicht über die Spitze von Deans Penis, bereitete sich für die nächste Runde vor, ohne dass Dean darum hätte bitten müssen. Dean wimmerte. Cas glaubte, er würde sein Bestes tun, um das verlangende Stechen in ihm zum Schweigen zu bringen, das wusste Dean, aber dieses Mal war es anders. Dieses Mal– 

„Cas, das wievielte Mal ist das?“ 

Cas küsste Deans Kiefer, kostete seine Lippen, während seine Finger stets umherwanderten. „Sechsundneunzig. Das eben war Fünfundneunzig.“ 

Deans Schwanz zuckte glücklich als Antwort auf Cas‘ Aufmerksamkeit, doch selbst das fühlte sich an, als würde ihm jemand das Rückgrat brechen. 

„Gottverdammt, es tut weh. Stopp, warte, für eine Sekunde.“ Er umfasste fest Cas‘ Handgelenk und dessen Augen weiteten sich. 

„Ich tue dir weh?“ 

„Nein, nicht du.“ 

Cas verengte die Augen. „Was ist los?“ Er legte erneut eine Hand auf Deans Brust. Dean bedeckte sie mit seiner eigenen und brachte Cas‘ Daumen dazu, grob über seinen Nippel zu reiben. Das schmerzte ebenfalls, aber anders hielt er es nicht mehr aus. „Dein Herzschlag ist zu schnell. Sag mir, was nicht stimmt, Dean“, befahl er und wechselte vollkommen in den Engel-des-Herrn-Modus. 

„Der Fluch, es ist, ich weiß nicht, als würde er das Gute mit dem Schlechten durcheinanderbringen. Alles was sich gut anfühlt, fühlt sich _so_ gut an, dass es weh tut. Alles ist–“ Dean bemerkte erst verspätet, dass er selbst seinen Ständer umschlungen hatte und sich wichste. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Die vergangenen Stunden hatten ihn dahingehend konditioniert – sie beide – dass dies die Lösung war, dass, wenn er sich seinen Gelüsten hingab, der Schmerz versiegen würde. Aber jetzt entsprach das nicht der Wahrheit. Jetzt konnte er keinen Unterschied spüren. 

Cas runzelte die Stirn. Er setzte sich auf, doch Dean packte seinen Arm, bevor er sich zu weit entfernen konnte. „Nein, Cas, nein, geh nicht. Du musst mir mehr geben, nicht weniger. Gib mir mehr, Cas. Ich kann nicht warten. Ich kann es nicht. Du musst das aus mir rauskriegen. Komm schon, wir sind nah dran.“ 

Cas betrachtete ihn wachsam und Dean konnte förmlich sehen, wie er die Puzzleteile zusammenfügte. „Es wird schwieriger, dich kommen zu lassen. Es dauert länger.“ Er ließ es auf Dean wirken. „Das wird nicht leicht werden.“ 

Dean kletterte auf Cas‘ Schoß, drückte sich eng an ihn und schlang Cas‘ Arme um sich. „Ich denke nicht, dass du und ich wissen, was _leicht_ ist, Cas.“ Er küsste ihn, überrascht und beinahe zu Tränen erleichtert, dass wenigstens das sich noch gut und warm und schmerzlos anfühlte. „Wir sind es gewohnt, Dinge auf die harte Tour zu erledigen.“ 

— — — — —

 Es gab einen riesigen Unterschied zwischen dem guten, süßen Schmerz eines Bisses in einen überempfindlichen Nippel oder einem kurzen Schlag auf den Arsch und dem hier. Das hier war einen Schritt von dem seelenzerschmetternden Schmerz entfernt, der Dean bereits allzu vertraut war. 

Die Qual betäubte ihn nicht. Es war das Gegenteil. Jeder seiner Nerven lag blank und war geschunden. Ebenso gut hätte seine Haut weg sein können. Und dennoch, das Streicheln einer Hand über seinen Arm, Lippen an seinem Hals, der feste Druck von Cas‘ Körper – herrlich, alles davon. 

Sein Hirn ertrank in Endorphinen. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass Cas ihn lediglich durch die schiere Kraft seines Engelswillens davor bewahrte, einen Herzinfarkt zu erleiden. 

Dean war so kurz davor, zu explodieren. Cas lag unter ihm, keuchte, klammerte und stieß atemlose, abgehackte Worte wie „ _Ja_ “, „ _Mehr_ “ und „ _Oh, Dean_ “ aus, die verruchter klangen als sie waren. Es hatte eine Ewigkeit gedauert, Dean an diesen Punkt zu bringen, doch er befand sich auf der Schwelle, nur ein wenig mehr Reibung, nur ein bisschen härter, und– 

„Scheißkerl.“ Dean verzog das Gesicht, als er kam. Seine Hände krallten sich so heftig in die Laken, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervorstachen, während er rhythmisch gegen Cas‘ Hüfte stieß. Er wollte etwas sagen, _ihm_ etwas sagen, irgendwas, alles. Die Worte kamen jedoch nicht, bis es vorüber war, und dann waren es nicht jene, die er gemeint hatte. 

„Er versucht, mich zu töten“, sagte er und barg seinen Kopf an Cas‘ Schulter. 

„Ja, das tut er.“ 

Dean schnaubte. „Beschönige es nicht, Cas.“ 

— — — — — 

Der Fluch schlug seine Fänge in Dean, dessen Gift pumpte durch sein Blut, strangulierte Gedanken und Bewegungen. Deans Zähne knirschten, so fest biss er sie zusammen, außer gelegentlichem Fluchen kam ihm kein Wort über die Lippen. Es gab nichts Gutes zu sagen. Begehren existierte nicht mehr. Nur noch Notwendigkeit. Das einzige Verlangen, welches Dean in diesem Moment kannte, war das Verlangen, den Schmerz enden zu lassen. 

Sie machten weiter. Und nochmal. 

— — — — — 

Dean konnte sich nicht aufrecht halten, hatte keinerlei Kontrolle, konnte nichts tun. 

„Sieh mich an, Dean.“ Cas klopfte ihm auf die Wange. „Sieh mich an. Es ist das letzte Mal. Du musst bei mir bleiben, Dean.“ 

Dean sah ihn an. Zumindest das gelang ihm. Er blickte direkt in Cas‘ Augen. 

„Wir bringen das zu Ende, Dean. Es wird vorbei sein. Du musst nur bei mir bleiben.“ 

„Es ist nicht das letzte Mal“, widersprach er Cas. 

„Doch, das ist es“, versicherte Cas. 

Dean schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Cas verstand ihn nicht. 

„Es wird nicht das letzte Mal sein. Ich will – der Teil mit dem Wollen wird nicht verschwinden, okay? Der Teil, _dich_ zu wollen“, fügte er hinzu, als Cas‘ Augenbrauen sich kräuselten. 

Dean war erneut einem Delirium nahe. Ihm entglitt das Wo und Was und Wann. Die letzten Jahre, die letzten Stunden – alles vollkommen unklar. Sex und Schmerz und die Apokalypse, Fegefeuer und dessen _Reinheit_ und Lust und _Cas_ , immer Cas. Also musste er die wichtigen Dinge sagen. Die Dinge, die Cas wissen sollte, bevor es vorbei war. Bevor Dean sie wieder wegschloss. 

„Du hast gesagt, ich hätte hierbei keine Wahl gehabt und die hatte ich auch nicht. Aber wenn ich sie gehabt hätte, dann hätte ich dich gewählt, okay? Du hast mich erwählt, vor langer Zeit, aber ich dich ebenso.“ Sein Hirn sprang durch von Qualen getränkte Erinnerungen – leere Monate ohne Cas, wie seine Welt zerfiel, jedes Mal, wenn dieser seinen Verstand einbüßte, diese wirbelnde Tür, die aus dem Fegefeuer führte, die _D_ _u-kannst-nicht-jeden-retten-Lektion_ , die ihm erst langsam bewusst zu werden begann. Er hasste und liebte alles davon. „Vielleicht, vielleicht hast du es nicht gewusst, aber das habe ich.“ 

Cas‘ Blick wurde sanft. „Ich wusste es, Dean“, sagte er. Er beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen, nachdrücklich und einfühlsam, dann bettete er seine Stirn gegen Deans Stirn. „Ich weiß, dass du mich gewählt hast. ‚Verflucht oder nicht‘“, witzelte er und lächelte. „Jetzt kann ich dasselbe zu dir sagen.“ 

Dean schnaubte. Es tat weh. Er erinnerte sich ebenfalls an seine Worte von damals. „Ich hätte dich lieber dabei.“

„Du hast mich jetzt, Dean.“ 

Cas leckte sich seinen Weg zurück in einen weiteren Kuss, während sich seine Finger um Deans sündigen Schwanz schlossen. 

Schmerz und Verlangen und Ekstase brandeten in Dean auf. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und verankerte sich mit dem Kuss, mit der Berührung von Cas‘ Mund, mit Cas‘ Lippen und Zunge und Liebe. Der Sturm in Deans Inneren wurde entfacht, als Cas seinen Körper in Brand setzte, einen langen Finger seiner freien Hand auf Wanderschaft schickte und über den heißen, lockeren Muskel streichen ließ, den er dort fand. Dean krampfte. Er hörte, wie Cas beruhigende und besänftigende Laute von sich gab, spürte, wie seine Hände innehielten, um Deans Beine zu spreizen, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe widmeten. 

Cas stupste und drückte diesen einen glitschigen, geschickten Finger um und in Deans zuckende Rosette, viel zu oberflächlich, wusste genau, was er tun musste, um ihn zu necken. Dean bebte und erschauerte bei jeder Berührung. Er war erfüllt von verzehrendem Schmerz, durchdrungen von blitzartiger Lust und innerhalb weniger Minuten bettelte er bereits. 

„Rein, rein, rein“, flehte er und wackelte mit den Hüften, in der Hoffnung, dies würde Cas dazu bringen, seinen Finger dort zu platzieren, wo er ihn am dringendsten brauchte. 

Das tat es. Und Dean war verloren. 

Er klammerte sich an Cas‘ Schultern, kratzte an seiner eigenen Haut. Schmerz tobte, seine Nerven kreischten. Cas‘ Faust, Cas‘ Finger, die ihn tief und schnell fickten, stießen ihn näher und näher an den Abgrund. Dean konnte fühlen, wie der Fluch aufpeitschte. 

Begierde stürzte auf ihn ein und er stöhnte, plötzlich wollte er mehr und mehr, dass Cas niemals aufhören und es nie enden würde. Er wimmerte, da es das musste, _es musste_ vorüber sein, aber er wollte nicht – Wie konnte er – 

„Ich habe dich, Dean.“ Cas‘ Stimme war nah, hitzig und rau. „Vertrau mir.“ 

Dean geriet beinahe in Panik, als er spürte, wie sich Cas bewegte, aber er vertraute ihm. Er wurde mit sengender, feuchter Hitze belohnt, die seinen Schwanz einhüllte. 

Es war besser. Es war das Beste. Der Fluch forderte sein Recht. 

„Gott. Oh, fuck.“ 

Dean spannte sich an, griff in Cas‘ Haare und versuchte, regelmäßig zu atmen. Er kämpfte. 

Cas‘ begabte Finger hatten ihr Tun fortgesetzt, Cas‘ Mund war bestimmt und sicher. Er strich über den Punkt in Deans Innerem, der ein wahres Feuerwerk in ihm zündete, saugte mit Hingabe an Deans prallem, schmerzenden Schwanz. Dean übergab sich vollends in Cas‘ fähige Hände, schmolz in seinem vertrauenswürdigen Griff dahin. Er besaß Dean auf jede mögliche Weise. 

Also scheiß auf den Fluch. Scheiß auf den Schmerz. Scheiß auf alles. Diese Leidenschaft war ein Schwindel, dieses Verlangen nicht echt. Nichts davon war ein Teil von ihm. Dean hatte etwas, was er hundertmal mehr wollte. Dean hatte Cas. 

Er fühlte, wie er zerbarst, die letzte Umklammerung dieser Vermischung aus Lust und Schmerz. Er schrie Cas entgegen, stieß eine Reihe wüster Verwünschungen aus und kam hart, die Erlösung blendete sein Innerstes, als der Einfluss des Fluches in ihm zersprang. 

Er kam, bis er verausgabt war, seine Nerven kribbelten und sein Körper zuckte. 

Er kam, bis nichts mehr da war, kein Begehr, kein Verlangen, kein Schmerz. Nichts Forderndes. 

Er kam, bis es vorüber war, bis sein wild klopfendes Herz sich verlangsamte und sein Atem ruhiger wurde. 

Er kam, bis Cas ihn küsste und ihm sagte, dass es vollbracht war. 

— — — — —

 Cas‘ Kuss war sanft, doch er wurde von einem leichten Stoppelkratzen begleitet, das Dean zuvor nicht aufgefallen war. Dies brachte ihn zwischen den kurzen, schnellen Küssen, die sie austauschten, zum Lächeln. Es handelte sich um die Art Küsse, die von gelegentlichem Anstupsen der Zungen begleitet wurde. 

Er war geduscht und angezogen und dabei zu gehen – wirklich, das war er – als Cas seine Unterlippe zwischen seiner Zunge und seinen Zähnen einfing und sich in Deans Mund schlich. Dean brummte genüsslich, hakte einen Finger in Cas' Gürtelschnalle und sorgte dafür, dass sich ihre Körper aufs Neue berührten. 

Es fühlte sich wirklich gut an, das zu wollen. Und Dean gestattete sich, es auszukosten. 

„Hey.“ Sams Stimme ließ sie in rekordverdächtiger Geschwindigkeit auseinanderfahren. Dean reckte seinen Kopf, um Sam über Cas' Schulter hinweg anzusehen. „Wollen wir los, oder was?“, fragte dieser von der Tür aus und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Parkplatzes. 

Deans Blick huschte zu Cas und er verdrehte die Augen. Cas lächelte nachsichtig. Allein dafür küsste Dean ihn erneut, bevor er seinen Kleidersack vom Bett hob und hinter Sam, der bereits vorausgegangen war, das Zimmer verließ. Cas folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. 

„Also, brichst du auf, oder...“ Dean deutete mit einem Daumen auf den Impala. 

„Ich stoße an eurem Ziel zu euch.“ 

Dean war für eine Sekunde irgendwie gerührt, während er Cas beobachtete und völlig verzaubert gegen die Sonnenstrahlen blinzelte. 

Er war albern, man möge ihn erschießen. 

„Ja, ja okay. Wir fahren nach–“ Er verstummte. In Wirklichkeit wusste er es nicht. „Hey, Sammy, wohin fahren wir?“, rief er über seine Schulter, sein Blick löste sich zu keiner Sekunde von Cas. 

„Topeka“, brüllte Sam, der gerade gebückt im Kofferraum wühlte, zurück. 

„Topeka“, verriet Dean Cas mit einem Lächeln. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er fünfzehn und würde gerade seine erste Verabredung festmachen. 

„Ich sehe dich dort.“ 

Dean näherte sich ihm mit einem Grinsen. „Ich nehme dich beim Wort.“ 

Cas küsste ihn wieder, dieses Mal mit Biss, um Dean an all seine schmutzigen Versprechen zu erinnern. „Das will ich dir geraten haben.“ 

Mit diesen Worten flatterte er davon, ließ Dean erhitzt und voller gutem Begehren zurück. Er drehte sich mit einem glücklichen Seufzen um, das zügig von einem Stirnrunzeln ersetzt wurde, als er Sams dämliches, wissendes Grinsen sah und hob seinen Kleiderbeutel, um ihn in den Kofferraum zu stopfen. Etwas Neues zog jedoch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und er hielt inne. 

„Ist es das, was ich denke?“ Er deutete auf den Gegenstand, der wie eine alte schwarz bemalte Kiste mit weißen Sigillen darauf aussah. 

„Eine Fluchkiste, ja“, antwortete Sam. 

„Wir hatten eine davon rumliegen?“ 

„Nein, ich habe sie gemacht.“ 

Dean sah zu seinem Bruder auf, sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer vor plötzlichem, lächerlichem Stolz. „Du hast sie gemacht?“ 

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern, verzog seine Mundwinkel, als wäre es keine große Sache und öffnete die Beifahrertür. „Ich hatte einen Tag frei.“ 

Dean lachte leise. 

„Wie auch immer, wir wissen noch nicht, wie wir es zerstören können, also dachte ich, dass es bis dahin das Beste wäre.“ 

„Warte, du sagst mir also, dass du das Rhinozerosding schon gestohlen hast? Es ist bereits da drin?“ 

„Du warst _eine wirklich lange Zeit_ beschäftigt, Dean“, erinnerte ihn Sam und stieg ins Auto. 

Dean ließ seine Tasche auf die entgegengesetzte Seite des Kofferraums fallen. Nicht dass er Sams Arbeit nicht trauen würde oder so, aber– 

Er erschauerte. 

Einhundert Liebesakte, dachte er und sah sich ein letztes Mal um. Er dachte an Cas' tiefes Lachen, an seine geübten Finger, seine zuverlässige, beständige Anwesenheit an Deans Seite. 

Einhundert? Er wählte tausende weitere. 

Er schlug den Kofferraumdeckel zu.

 

 — Ende —


End file.
